The Return of Saruman
by Mr-Soidabus
Summary: I suck at summaries, so im not even going to try. Just read the title, and you'll get the general idea. Rated R for both Violence and Sexual content. Please R&R.
1. The Task

_**The Return of Saruman**_

_**Chap 1. The Task**_

Aerandir walked briskly down the cold alleyways towards his home, in the city of Dorthonion. He didn't like being out alone this late, you never know what might jump out at you. But he had no choice, he had been forced to risk the journey to his girl friend Isilwen Seregon's house, otherwise he risked her braking up from him. It was his fault really, he never should probably have been out with Tamuril last night, but it honestly wasn't anything serious. He was just going out with an old friend, but of course, rumors had spread, and he had been forced to go to Isilwen's house to explain the situation before things turned ugly.

Which is exactly where he was heading back from at nearly midnight. He was taking every shortcut that he could think of, but it was still a long journey on foot. For this was, of course, and Elvish city, since that's what he was, Elf. Elvish took much pride in their work, making their city's flourish and span great distances, all with a seeming beauty no other race could hope to achieve.

He was only about a mile from home when something that he had feared from the beginning of his trip home happened. He heard something that didn't sound Elf (Or Human for that matter) say his name. At first he thought it was just his fears, since he was afraid of that very thing happening in the first place. He paused, looking nervously around, double and even triple checking the shadows for anything that might be lurking there. As he turned slowly around, not hearing anything again, he began his resumed his walk once more.

_Aerandir... _There it was again, that voice calling his name, where was it. As he looked around again, he realized something that scared him to his inner most being; it was coming from his head.

Instantly he began walking back home faster, praying to any god that was listening to please let him get home safely. This time when the voice came, his head hurt along with it.

_Aerandir, come to me. _He fell onto his knees clutching his head in pain, wishing it to go away, but it just continued. _We have work to do; we must prepare the way for Saruman. _Saruman? What was this voice talking about? Saruman had long since been defeated, the legend Frodo, and his other companions, had, over fifty years ago, destroyed the ring in Mount Doom.

Suddenly, his vision blurred and he saw a man, shrouded in a cloak before him. He was bent over at the back, leaning heavily on his stick. Or rather, his staff as it turned out, judging by the white crystal ball at the top, encased in what looked like an Eagles claw. You could see no sign of any skin, or his face, therefore Aerandir could not determine what race he was. The only thing he was sure of, was the voice was coming from somewhere inside that cloak.

_We must prepare the way for Saruman. Come to Mordor, and I will give you instructions upon your arrival. You will be well rewarded and compensated for your service in bringing the great Saruman back from beyond. If you refuse to come, you and your loved ones will suffer. You must set out immediately, waste no time. Heed my warning, you and your loved ones WILL suffer if you disobey, and you will be rewarded beyond your dreams if you but help the inevitable. A rider will come to your house tomorrow to start you on your journey, go with him. I will be waiting for you here. _

And, with that, the voice and the man were gone. Aerandir stumbled forward, nearly falling a couple of times, but finally he felt less disorientated, and he quickly ran the rest of the way home.


	2. Incentive

_**Chap. 2 Incentive**_

Aerandir awoke to the sounds of screams in the morning. He quickly jumped out of bed, threw on a shirt and some pants, and ran out the door to see what was up. What saw him chilled him the bone. Outside, ridding slowly towards his house was a rider on a horse, holding the reins of a second, empty horse. It was the rider that scared him. It was both there and not there. It was black, the kind of black you are scared to death about in your childhood, the kind where light doesn't ever even seem possible again. It had white slits for eyes, with no apparent pupils in them.

It had no solid form, it looked almost like fire, it was burning, and never was the same shape for more than a second. It rode a tall black horse, which was dressed in some sort of battle armor. The one that held off to the side like wise. When it came within five feet of him, it stopped, and opened what appeared to be its mouth, and a raspy voice came out. "Get ready, we leave now."

Suddenly, everything came flooding back to Aerandir. Everything that had happened last night, and most of all that voice inside his head. He realized instantly that this was the rider the figure had promised to send, come to collect him for his service. He didn't know what to say, then slowly he decided that he could not possibly go with this thing, no matter what. He told it just that, and its eyes narrowed dangerously with every word that he spoke.

It turned towards the crowd of people that was by now watching, and slowly extended its arm, hand shaped in that of a cup, as if holding something. It hissed something demonic, which sent shivers down the backs of everyone present, and suddenly, with a shriek, a girl that couldn't have been more than eight suddenly flew through the air, stopping in his fist, her neck firmly held onto by the creature. Her scream was immediately choked out, as her windpipe was half shut by demon, now apparently choking her. Very slowly, blackness started creeping off from the hand, onto the girl herself, as it passed, you could almost see the skin rotting, giving way to bone and death. The mother of the child screamed, and ran towards the demon, trying to get her girl back, but the demon merely raised his other hand, and she was suddenly frozen where she stood.

Seeing that the girl was very soon going to die, if she hadn't already, Aerandir quickly told the demon that he would go with it if he put down the girl. The demon complied dropping the girl right where she was, and simultaneously releasing her mother from his spell. "Come." Was all it said, now looking at Aerandir directly.

"J-j-just a sec." Aerandir managed to squeak out, while quickly running back into his house, he threw on his boots, grabbed his sword and scabbard, and quickly ran back out, before it did something else crazy. He nervously walked over to the second horse, and after giving what he hoped was reassuring pats on the back, he climbed aboard, and took to reins from the demon, careful not to touch anywhere close to the demons hand.


End file.
